


Girl Crush [VID]

by alberich



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pining, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberich/pseuds/alberich
Summary: Tuck has a crush on FDR. A retelling of This Means War.





	Girl Crush [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Girl Crush" by Pete Wolf Band.

Password: girlcrush


End file.
